


On the Edge

by cmk418



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Parker (Leverage)





	On the Edge

“It’s not that difficult, Parker said to Sophie. It’s like a trust fall, just without the other person being there.”

“Isn’t that just falling?”

“Yeah,” she said, grinning widely.

“So… no trust involved.”

“Actually, a lot of trust – that you’ve fastened the harness right, that the line isn’t too short or, god forbid, too long, that gravity exists so you won’t go floating up into the path of some unsuspecting bird.” Parker shuddered.

“Actually, gravity and I are good. That’s what worries me.”

“Ah, that’s nothing. Wind, now, there’s something that…”

“Parker?” Sophie glanced over the edge. “Let’s just jump.”


End file.
